Metal Gear What If: Sparing The Wolf
by TYZO300
Summary: A small fanfic I just wanted to get out of my head. What would happen If otacon made it in time and stopped Sniper Wolf from dying by snakes hands. Rated for violence and language.


_**Hey there it's TYZO300 and I'm glad to tell you that SOPA is no longer a problem. So I have written a fanfic based off of game series I now love. I'm sure that some people like me were sad at how sniper wolf died in the game and at how much Otacon cared for so I made this to cheer everyone up. So read and review**_

* * *

Dr. Hal Emmerich was walking to his destination in bustling metropolis known as New York City. The streets were filled with busy people. It was as if the Shadow Moses incident never occurred. There was peace again not being threatened by nuclear warfare.

Otacon let his mind wander to that momentous day of when he probably made one of the most dangerous choices in his life…

_The skies were dark as the snowy plains held the battle between foxhound members Solid Snake and Sniper wolf. From their previous encounter snake knew long range weapons were his best chance; luckily for him he still kept a Nikita launcher. All he had to do was stay hidden and then strike when she least expected it. He hid behind a pile of snow once he knew where wolf was, and then launched a missile controlling it towards the sharpshooter. Wolf noticed her prey not moving at all knew that something wasn't right, so she still watched with her scope not noticing the remote explosive coming towards her. Just when the missile was about to hit its target sniper wolf suddenly was pulled away as the mortar passed through blasting a tree._

_Wolf aimed her weapon around to see who was responsible but saw nobody at all. Suddenly weird noises can be heard before she saw a man-shape form right in front of her. Hal Emmerich 'AKA' Otacon disabled his cloaking hoping to try reasoning with wolf not to do this; "emmerich what are you doing here get out of my way now!" wolf said as regained her rifle. Snake wondering what was going on started looking through the other side with his binoculars. He saw his view to sniper wolf being blocked by the young scientist and rushed to his side before he gets himself killed. "Fox please don't do this I know you're a good person" otacon said urgently; "quiet! I won't let anything get between me and my prey." She said determined to finish the fight between her and snake. Soon snake was behind otacon holding his socom trying to get the head developer of REX to move aside. "Otacon move out of the way now I'm taking the shot now!" snake exclaimed aiming his weapon in front of the pair. "Please snake I know I can through to her!" he said attempting to convince him while moving in the path of his gun before he could fire it. Wolf was amazed at how far Hal was going to make sure she was not killed; sure they had a small bond when taking care of the wolves but, it still wouldn't explain why he would risk getting shot for her. "Dammit otacon she was the one who nearly killed Meryl" the solider said with anger showing otacon she's evil and not good. "She really wasn't going to kill her she was just bait to lure you out I know that she wouldn't kill anybody that's not a target." He said hoping it would convince him. While this was going on wolf slowly stood and decided to take her chance and held her rifle hoping to take a shot at snake. Snake however noticed and before she could take the chance rolled out of otacon's way and fired several shots at her damaging her rifle from firing without harming her._

_Wolf threw her weapon on the ground and dashed towards snake looking to fire again However otacon got to him first and grabbed his wrists moving the pistol upwards; "What the hell otacon!" he said surprised at the young man's boldness. Wolf then proceeded to kick emmerich in the back sending both him and snake tumbling through the snow while losing his pistol in the process. Snake pushed otacon out of the way before engaging Sniper wolf in an impressive tussle; the two veterans were rolling around in the snow trying to get the upper hand on one another. Soon it would seem that wolf would win and snake will die; thinking quickly while on the ground otacon looked around for anything that may help and noticed wolf's sniper rifle. Getting an idea he grabbed the rifle by the barrel and slowly approached the struggling pair. Wolf was so focused on choking snake that she did not notice otacon holding her rifle like a club over her until it was too late. Otacon swung as it hit her in the head knocking her off of snake rendering her unconscious; snake begin to tread near the knocked out sniper till otacon confronted him again. "Snake please!" he said desperately pleading for her life; "Otacon she's a cold-blooded killer whatever you feel for her isn't real" Snake explained. "I know I love her and you were the one who told me that love can be found on the battlefield" he said using snake's own words against him. Snake had to convince him that sniper wolf can't be saved she's a murderer just like him. As soon as the thought came to him he remembered what Meryl said to him after she was shot by wolf. She believed in him that even though he was solider who does nothing but slaughter he was still human and deserved some charity whatsoever the cost. If he could be saved doesn't that mean sniper wolf can be too? Snake knowing that he was going to regret decided to give in to otacon's demand, but on certain conditions. "She has to be in the prison cell's on basement 1 and must not be let out on any circumstances and you are responsible for whatever she does until this is over you got that?" snake demanded. "Thank you snow don't worry I'll make sure she isn't a disturbance" otacon said as he turned on his cloaking device and started dragging wolf back to the building as snake proceeded to the lift that will take him to the hangar_

_After that things went rocky at first; wolf demanded to be released and threatened him on several occasions. Nonetheless once she began to calm down and acted more civilized she started asking emmerich why he did what he had done. He begins to explain what his life was like and what happened to his family to the reason why he had wanted to become a scientist. Wolf thought at first he was childish, but then she understands that like her his family was responsible for massacres committed and wanted to erase them. "Is he truly that lonely to consider me a friend" she thought as he opened the door hoping that snake wouldn't find out. She walked out of the cell and glared at him with stern eyes; then out of nowhere she slapped in the face so hard he collided to the ground. "That was for hitting me" she said severely but then softened and when otacon got back she gave him a kiss on the opposite cheek leaving a lipstick imprint on it. "That was for saving me" she said giggling at the way emmerich was blushing; killing was all she knew but with emmerich she felt like there was more to it than death. Things were going well between the two them for a while until the truth about snake's mission came out and what was going to happen. Otacon knew that snake came into contact with wolf a couple of times so she was probably infected with FOXDIE and there was barely any transportation off the island so chances of survival were slim. Wolf knew there was no way out of this so she accepted what was coming. "Emmerich leave now" she said in low voice; "What?!" otacon bellowed not understanding what she was saying. "It doesn't matter to me I was born on the battlefield so I will die on the battlefield; you can still survive this yet." She said not wanting to see him die. "No I'm staying here with you" he said startling the blonde shooter; "leave there's no saving me" she replied stoically. "SHUT UP!" he yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and making her stare into his teary eyes. "I won't leave you Wolf I LOVE YOU!" he screamed not caring of what he said. Sniper Wolf only stared in shock at the young scientist's declaration for her. They just sat there in the commander's office embracing each other waiting for the inevitable._

Everything after that went okay; once Colonel Campbell was back in charge he called off the strike so that part was over. Afterwards they released all the wolves in their care into the wilds where they belong; it was tough for both of them since they were like family when they first arrived on the island. The two were rescued by a chopper sent by the colonel and were escorted to a secure location. Wolf underwent some tests that show she was not yet infected with the virus and will not die anytime soon. However she would still be wanted for the insurrection on Shadow Moses and emmerich for being the head developer although he had no clue on what the true purpose of Metal Gear Rex. Luckily Campbell gave a false report saying that everyone supposedly died on the island so no one would be looking for them yet. Otacon was able to contact snake and was glad to hear that he and Meryl survived and are starting a relationship in Alaska. Soon the scientist and combatant moved to New York to lay low and figure out their next move. Their relationship progressed slowly for the past few months because they were new to this dating thing, but they made it work. Sniper Wolf felt nothing but hate and anger at the world for what happened in her life but, otacon showed there are still some good things in the world. At first her feelings for him was due to lima/Stockholm syndrome but, after a while she realized they were genuine.

Otacon now reached studio flat they were currently staying at and exited the vehicle. He opened the trunk and pulled a long box a gift ribbon tied over it and entered the loft. Everything was as it was neat and clean; he didn't see his lover anywhere so he decided to wait on the bed located on the terrace. Soon she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel while drying off her hair with another one; he looked over the edge to see her and assumed she was in the shower. "Hey love" he said while walking down the stairs to her; "hey there yourself" she said smirking as she dropped both towels exposing herself to him. Hal blushed red as he turned around giving her discretion; she only laughs seeing how cute his innocence is. As soon as she covered herself with a bathrobe and made herself presentable she walked over to where he was and sat next to him lying on his shoulder. "So where have you been hal" she asked. "Talking to snake and we've come to a conclusion" he replied; "about what exactly?" she said. "We're going to start this organization called Philanthropy that dedicates itself to stopping any activities in relation to metal gears" he said while looking at her. "We've received funds to jumpstart it from one of our friends and I was wondering if you want to be a part of it." He said looking for a reaction. "So the government approved of this and what about snake are you sure he will want me to be a part of this considering what happened at Shadow Moses." She said. "Well no they don't know about and it will probably make us Wanted for terrorism but, I'm willing to take the risk, and don't worry about snake once I'll show him how invaluable you are and convince meryl to persuade him it'll be all right." Hal said. "However the choice is up to you I would never force you into anything you wouldn't do Tasia Monroe" he explained saying her real name. Tasia thought about it for a few moments before giving her beau the answer; "of course I was waiting for some action for a while" she said with a smile. "Good then that means I could give you this" he said as he gave her the present he had pulled out of the car. Slowly opened the gift and looked in shocked at what was in it; she pulled out the same Heckler & Koch PSG1 she had with her during the incident only it looked brand new like it never been used before. " I had the liberty of not only having it fixed but also modified; it can now use tranquilizer rounds and can attach a suppressor to it" hal explained while Tasia was examining the weapon then she noticed an engraving which both had her and his on it. Hal lost his balance as tasia tackled him as she pressed her lips against his in deep searing kiss. When they finally separated they simply stared into each other's eyes; "thank you" she said resting herself on him as hal just rested his chin on top of her head and replied "anything for you wolf."

* * *

_**So how was it I may continue but after I get my other fics done. Also sniper wolf's name comes from a combination of her two voice actors . And be sure to check out my fic "Of poetry and Challenges" for a Fanfiction Challange**_


End file.
